Party at Camp HalfBlood
by Shy Sky Tears
Summary: What happens when Camp-Halfblood is full of couples and throws a Mr. D sized party? some pretty crazy stuff! SongFic. Percy/Annabeth Nico/OC and Thalia/secret guy! read and Review plz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: first of all I OWN NOTHING! Ok now that that is out of the way I just wanted to say that this is only my second story and it will be switching points of view a lot. I know that this is getting really mushy and it is kind of a mushy story, but there will be action at some point. Also, remember that this is like a fast-forward in time so Percy and Annabeth are like 18-19 and Nico is like 15. Hope you like it.

**Annabeth********************

I am so excited! We are finally having a real blowout party at camp! It wont be one of those flimsy parties that the Stoll brothers throw, this is a Mr. D party. The gods said that they were going to watch the party from Olympus and that fact is making me nervous because that means my mother, Athena, will be watching me dance with Percy.

This is not good.

Since I am setting up the stage for the performances, I am trying to find a place where my mother won't see us. It is a useless effort though because she can see everything from Olympus. I push this disturbing thought from my mind as I go over to the Big House to discuss the lighting with my siblings.

"So, do we want to put up scaffolding? Or do we want to attempt to hang the lights in the trees?' asks my sister, Jen.

"I think we should…" my brother Kevin begins but I am no longer paying attention.

I am start thinking about all the changes that have happened in camp. For one thing, I never thought Nico would ever actually date someone. The idea seems crazy to me, yet he came walking into camp yesterday with his new girlfriend, Vanessa. Don't get me wrong; Nico is a good-looking guy with a mysterious air to him that most girls (not me) think is hot. Plus, Vanessa is no slacker when it comes to looks. She has caramel colored hair and big violet eyes. Most people mistake her for one of the Aphrodite girls. Her petite frame is light and agile, like she does a lot of dancing.

I am happy for Nico because it seems like the weight of the world lifts off his shoulders whenever she is with him, not that they ever leave each other's side for a moment. They go everywhere together! I wonder if that is what Percy and I look like since I only leave his side when it is absolutely necessary.

"Annabeth? You still with us?" says my brother Antony raising his eyebrow in question.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm listening." I say as I push all these thoughts to the back of my mind and focus on the lighting plans that will help this party to be one everyone will remember. Especially Percy…I hope.

**Nico***********************

Ugh, I hate is boring job. Of course, I get stuck with creating the stupid stage for this pointless party. Ok, so it's probably not pointless, but all the time I spend building this is time I could have spent with Vanessa.

Vanessa, the most beautiful girlfriend a guy could ask for. Not only that, but she understands me and knows how to deal with my….ah family. She is a daughter of Nemesis so she can handle herself. Hades on the other hand, is very displeased with my choice of "compainionship." Who even uses that word anymore? Old people, I guess.

I look up at the half finished stage I made out of granite and think, "this is a great time to take a break." I sprint away from the stage towards the Nemesis cabin hoping Vanessa is there…..alone. The Fates seem to be against me today because when I reach the cabin she is there, but so is the rest of her cabin and they are all staring at me because I just slammed their door open.

"Do you need something Nico?" says Tyler, the head of the cabin, "or someone?"

I blush and mumble something about needing Vanessa to help with the stage.

"Can I go Ty?" asks Vanessa, with a very cute puppy-dog eyes.

"Ah, sure. We were done anyway."

She thanks him and grabs my hand, which sends shock waves up my arm, and we run from the cabin. When we reach the edge of the forest we slow down.

"Well aren't you Mr. Smooth today," she says in a teasing tone.

"Hey, I just saved you from a deathly boring meeting. I think I deserve a reward."

"Ok, close your eyes."

I look deep into her violet eyes and see a beautiful sparkle in them. I slowly close my eyes and wait. I sense her move closer and then I feel her lips touch mine. I kiss her back and lose track of time. I could have stayed in that happy place all day, unfortunately we had work to do. I break away and touch my forehead to hers and say, "That was some reward. I should save you more often."

"I would like that," she giggles, "come on my knight in shining armor, lets go build a stage, then you can have another reward."

I brighten at this idea and give her one more quick kiss. "Lets get started then."

**Annabeth*******************

Wow! I didn't think Nico would be so fast at creating the stage. He got it done in an hour… I wonder if Vanessa has anything to do with it. I see them down at the beach with their heads together. Yeah, she definitely had something to do with it. I shake my head and turn back to planing the layout for the dance floor.

**Percy ************************

I can't believe I am really going to do this. Well, I knew I would do it at some point, but now that it is really going to happen I am really nervous. I take out he little red box from my pocket for the twentieth time today and look at the ring inside. The ring is simple, a silver band with a small, heart shaped diamond set in it. It was all I could afford, but the real treasure is the words I had inscribed on the inside, "You are everything to me." I prayed to Aphrodite for courage and I hope she was listening because I am going to need it.

I place the ring, in its box, back into my pocket as I walk up Half-Blood hill. When I reach the top, I gaze over the camp and see the chaos that is the preparations for the party tomorrow. Satyrs and dryads are running around setting up snack tables and the Hephaestus cabin is setting up the dance floor with what looks like a crane. It seems like they may have dropped some of the pieces. They are going to get an earful from Annabeth for that.

I smile as I see Annabeth and her siblings arguing over some plan for the lounge area. They are probably going to debate over some complicated design and then agree on doing the simplest layout. Oh well, I learned a while ago not to get mixed up in planning anything or else I would go to bed with a headache.

I jog down the hill towards the arguing cabin mates, hoping that I will be able to steal Annabeth away to…you know, _propose_. Just thinking about it makes me nervous and jumpy.

As I get closer I hear Kevin say, "…then the chairs would be facing the forest and not the stage."

"No, they would be on an angle," snaps Jordan.

"Wait. What if we just have them in a circle so you can choose which way you are facing," suggests Annabeth.

"Great idea Anna!" says Jen.

"Don't call me Anna and I knew it was," Annabeth replies. She suddenly turns around and pounces on me.

"Hey! I didn't know you had heard me." I say before she kisses me.

She breaks away and laughs, "you are about as quiet as the Minotaur, Seaweed brain."

"Ouch. Harsh much? I can be ninja if I want to be," I pout.

"Suuure, what ever you say Percy," she says. Did I ever mention her eyes are the most beautiful color of gray ever? No? Well they are.

"Hey Perce. Do you need to borrow her?" asks Antony. I just realize that the whole cabin was watching our exchange.

"Um, yeah if you don't mind," I say and without waiting for an answer, I grab Annabeth's hand and we race towards the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is going to be a shorter chapter because I put too much of the story in the other one…whoops. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Thalia************************

"Ok hunters, lets set up here for the night," I shout. We are deep in the Grand Canyon stalking a wild boar, but it has escaped us again. Lady Artemis will not be pleased. I gaze up at the stars and see the Hunter, "Hello Zoë."

I turn back to my hunters to find the campsite all ready and the youngest are feeding the wolves and falcons. "Phobe, I will be in my tent if you need me," I say to my second in command.

"Ok Thalia. We move out at dawn?" she asks.

"Yes and set up shifts for watch. We need to find that boar."

"Yes Thalia, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I escape into my tent and happily lay down on my bed. The temperature was over 100° today and we were in a full sprint after the boar. It felt good to relax. I discard my bow and quiver in the corner and change into my pajamas. Just as I am about to lie down to sleep, a bright light fills the room. When I am able to see again, there is a man in running shorts and winged Nikes standing I front of me.

"Lord Hermes? What are you-I mean, to do I owe this great honor?" I ask, not knowing if I got the words of formality right.

"Hello Thalia. You can just ask why I am here, the formal stuff is too long for such a casual meeting," say Hermes.

"Uh, ok then. Why are you here?"

"I am the god of messengers, am I not?" he says with a twinkle in his eyes, "so I bring you a message, or more of an invitation. You, and your hunters, have been invited to the-hold on. The invite had a specific title for the party."

He taps on his phone a few times and then says, "Ah, here it is. You have been invited to the Super Awesome Blow Out Party of Greatness by the campers at Camp Half-Blood."

"Let me guess," I say, "Connor and Travis came up with the name, didn't they."

"Yes they did!" Hermes says with a laugh, "And I quite like it! Very descriptive!"

"Right. So may I have the invitation?" I ask.

"Of course! I just had to read the name," he says as he hands me the invitation, "well, must be going then. Demeter has a huge shipment of cereal I need to deliver. See you soon!" And with that he disappeared.

I look down at the overly colorful note and read:

You are invited to:

The Super Awesome Blow Out Party Of Greatness

Where: Camp Half-Blood

When: Tomorrow

Why? Because it will be AWESOME!

Thanks for reading!

-Connor and Travis Stoll

P.S. There will also be Hunter friendly areas that are _boy free!_

I laugh at the thought of Conner and Travis sitting down and writing invites to a party. They probably got off track about a million times and had a pen-flipping contest. I look back down at the invite and notice a note scrawled at the bottom:

'Lia!

I need your help with something, come to camp as soon as you can!

XOXO

Annabeth

Huh, I wonder what that is about. I guess I will find out when we get there. I get up and walk out of my tent to tell the other hunters about the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, the last chapter was really short and this one is not much longer, but I thought the…special event should have its own chapter. Also, I said this was a SongFic, but that happens when the party actually starts so you do have to wait a bit longer. Anywhoo. Hope you all like it and REVIEW! Thanks! **

**Annabeth******************

Percy all but dragged me down to the beach, "Percy, slow down! Its not like the beach is going to disappear anytime soon."

"I know. I just have something important to ask you," he said over his shoulder as we jogged down to the shoreline.

It was sunset and the whole world looked like it was being bathed in orange sunlight. The waves were lapping quietly on the shore and the trees swayed gently in the wind. "Annabeth."

Percy's voice jolted me out of my daydream and I turned to look him in the eyes, but he wasn't there. I look down to see him kneeling on one knee….Oh. My. Gods.

"Annabeth, I have loved you since the day we met even though sometimes I didn't seem very…uh…loving. I want to spend the rest of my life with the one girl who can beat me in a sword fight," I giggle at that with tears in my eyes, "always fixes my mistakes, and who will always have my heart. Annabeth, will you marry me?"

During his speech, Percy took out the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was simple yet elegant, just like him. I notice that I have been hesitating a little too long and that Percy looks slightly worried by this.

"Of course I will marry you Seaweed Brain, you might get yourself killed without me," I say, while crying in a very undignified manner, but I don't notice that because as soon as I utter the word yes, Percy's whole face lights up with unfathomable joy. He slips the ring on my finger then stands up, wraps his arms around me, and kisses me. I feel all his love for me in it and, of course, a little sprinkle of passion and lust because after all, he is a teenage boy. I kiss him back with the same energy while sliding my fingers through his jet-black hair. We would have continued like that for a while if I hadn't heard a light cough. I pull back and look over to see my mother and Percy's dad standing there and they do not look happy. The first thing that crossed my mind was _oh no_.

"And what, if I may ask, is going on here?" Poseidon asks, arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised.

"I was going to ask the same thing. I came down here to help my daughter with the layout of the party and instead…" Athena's voice trailed off as she glared at Percy.

I step into her line of sight so that she is glaring at me instead and take Percy's hand, "Mother, Lord Poseidon, Percy and I are getting married weather you like it or not. Your stupid feud has lasted long enough," I turn sharply to face my mother, " Who cares if he slept with some girl in your temple thousands of years ago? She was punished enough and now we have to deal with her!" I then turn to look into Poseidon's eyes, which are identical copies of Percy's, "Who cares if my mother got a city named after her? It was one city that's not even standing anymore and she won it fairly! So, if you could both just suck it up and be happy for us that would be wonderful."

All three of them are looking at me with shock, and then suddenly Poseidon bursts out laughing. Am I confuzzled? Yeah, you could say that (which is saying something for a child of Athena).

"Ah Percy, you picked a good one! She has spunk! I like that!" Poseidon said after his laughter had died down.

Percy laughed nervously, "Thanks Dad. So your not….mad?"

"No! Of course not! And neither is your mother, Annabeth, she is just too stubborn to admit it," He said and winked at me.

"I am not mad," said my mother with a sniff, "I was just surprised." She turned to look menacingly at Percy, who was still behind me holding my hand, " Do remember, Perseus Jackson, that if you do anything to hurt my daughter you will wish you had died fighting my grandfather," and with that she burst into flames and disappeared.

"She is such a dram queen," exclaimed Poseidon, "anyway, I am happy for you two and I give you my blessing. Come and visit when you have time, it does get lonely in the palace with only work men to talk to."

"Oh yeah! How did you like my plans for your palace?" I said looking at the sea god intently, "Were there enough supports on the ground floor because-"

"Yes Annabeth, everything is fine and has enough supports and such," He said quickly and grinned at me. I suspected he just said that to avoid talking about the plans. He was just like Percy, if I even start to talk about architecture, he zones out or changes the subject. Kelp-for-brains.

"Well, we should probably head back to camp. They will be wondering where Annabeth has gotten off too," said Percy after a somewhat awkward silence, "See you around, Dad."

"Good-bye son! Don't forget to tell your mother!" with that said, Poseidon turned into a sea breeze and drifted away.

Percy and I just stand in silence for a while, thinking about what had just happened in the last half an hour. Another ten minutes went by before Percy stood up and offered me his hand to help me up, " today was definitely interesting."

"Yes it was, but in a good way," I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him lightly, "and I can't wait to tell everyone about it!"

"About what?"

Percy and I spin around to see a girl in hunter gear giving us a if-you-don't-tell-me-now-you-are-going-to-get-it look.

"THILIA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Today seems like a good day for another chapter so I might as well post one. This chapter is kinda sorta long. I'm losing inspiration. Very sad since this is only the 4****th**** chapter. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Thalia**

"THALIA!"

I wonder if I am just lucky or if I always show up at the right moment. I saw Percy's fumbled proposal (though, I have to admit, it took guts to do it), and their parents' reactions. I think I need to have a little fun with this situation, you know, make Percy a little uncomfy. I gave them my deluxe if-you-don't-tell-me-now-you-are-going-to-get-it look. It always freaks them out. He he he.

They seemed to be frozen in place so I helped them out; that's just how nice I am. I send a small bolt of electricity from my hand at them. They jump just about five feet in the air. It's nice to know they are still in shape.

"So, are you to going to continue to stand there gaping like fish or are you going to tell me what 'it' is?" I ask in a quizzical tone while crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow. I should be an actress because they looked like they believed me. I would like to thank the academy…

I hear Percy mumble something about me looking like his dad before Annabeth runs over and gives me a bone-crushing hug.

" 'Lia! I missed you! How is the hunt going? Are you staying for the party?" she lowered her voice and whispered in my ear, "did you get my note?"

"Yeah I did. What do you need help with?"

"I'll tell you later," she pulled back and winked at me, "Percy, get over here, we aren't going to bite."

"Sorry," he said while he walked over to us, "I thought you guys were having a 'girl moment.'"

"Shut it Jackson and tell me what this mysterious 'it' is," I say while giving him a fist pump. His face slowly turns red and he reaches over to take Annabeth's hand.

"Well…I uh…AskedAnnabethtomarryme," he said quickly and buried his red face in his fiancé's golden hair. Did I mention that it is extremely enjoyable to make Percy squirm? Well, it is.

"Ok, what?" I ask, giving them a fake look of confusion.

"What am I going to do with you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth says while smiling to herself. She holds out her left hand for me to see. "Percy asked me to marry him and I said yes!" my best friend squealed in a very un-Annabeth like fashion.

I study the ring on her finger. It was simple silver band with a heart-shaped diamond set in it and it was perfect for Annabeth. Wow, kelp-for-brains finally did something right, I thought and said as much out loud.

"Hey!" Percy says, looking up from Annabeth's hair with a fake glare on his face. He is such a push over, not at all like…No! I will not think about him! Get your head in the game Thalia! _You know you want too. _No! I am a hunter! _You wish you could be with him right now…_Shut up voice in my head!

"…And it was so sweet!" I drift out of my self-argument to hear the last part of Annabeth's speech. She was probably telling me about how Percy proposed because his face was all red again. Poor Percy, I wonder how long it will take for the rest of the camp to find out…Just as I the question popped into my mind, I hear a loud bunch of squeals and the clop of horse's hooves.

Wow, that was fast.

"Percy! My brave fellow! How did it go?" Chiron asked as he walked out of the woods before he was almost run over Rachel, Vanessa, and Juniper who rushed to Annabeth's side. I swear those girls could see a diamond from a mile away. Or anything sparkly for that matter.

" 'Beth its beautiful!" Rachel all but screamed.

"Percy nice choice!" Vanessa praised as she looked closely at the ring.

"Oh. My. Gods. We should have a double wedding!" cried Juniper, jumping up and down. I totally forgot, Grover finally proposed to her at the beginning of the summer. This was going to be an interesting week.

"I totally agree! What do you think Perce?" Annabeth asks her soon to be husband.

"I'm fine with whatever," he reply's. Smart move. Never get between a girl and what she wants for her wedding.

"Percy! Congrats man!" Nico says as he struts out of the tree line.

"Thanks Nico. Looks like you're the only guy not tying the knot this summer," Percy says and smirks as Nico turns pink.

"That may change…" he mumbles. What? He is freaking 15! I'm pretty sure I am the only one who heard him because they continue on with their conversation. I don't know if it is just me, but 15 seems a little young. _You are around 15 and you wish you were getting married._ No I don't you crazy voice! I will never get married! Leave me alone!

I didn't realize that I had said that last part aloud until I saw everyone looking at me strangely. Smooth. Very smooth Thalia.

"Sorry," I say, looking out over the water, "I'm talking to myself."

"Okay…" says Annabeth, giving me the is-anything-really-wrong look. In return, I give her the I- will-tell-you-later-when-we-are-alone look. When did my life get so complicated?

**A bunch of unanswered questions for your puzzlement. Who is the guy Thalia is talking about? What is the secret plan she and Annabeth are coming up with? Nico and Vanessa? Married? Food for thought. Remember to comment…review…or whatever its! New rule: I need at least 5 reviews for a new chapter. **


End file.
